FnD
FND Games also known simply as FND or in Voltz Wars: Season Two, TeamFND and FNDPatrol, is a Minecraft faction and organization led by Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid. Is currently disavowed due to David and Finbar's split. Organization FND Games was originally organized on YouTube by Finbar and his friend David. It has seen many changes throughout the seasons of Voltz Wars. FnD Games is most likely dissolved because Finbar realized the differences in games that the two friends are interested in and decided to dissolve FnD as a whole. History Season One In Voltz Wars: Season One, FND Games was at war with Pyrostasis and his allies. Pyro claims that Finbar stole some of his materials causing the war. The season ended with the destruction of TheLMNOSteve's Base. Season Two In Voltz Wars: Season Two, FND Games continued their war against Pyrostasis and his allies. In this season, fans of the series were able to join and play alongside either Finbar and David or Pyro and his closest ally, VikingZZZ. The season ended with the no winner of the war and Finbar and David beeing banned from Pyro's servers. Season Three In Voltz Wars: Season Three, FND Games become the Anti-terrorist Unit and are hired by Notch to track and kill terrorists on a different server. A particular person called Edd2012 became a pork-based terroist after being vigorously tourtured by a trigger happy Finbar. He usually surrounds his bombs with pigs and leaves signs about ordering his pigs to do his dirty work. One of his crimes was killing David's dad in the past and so erasing him from the present day and ensuring his victory against Finbar, Rob and Rich. This plan was foiled by Finbar and Rob going into the past before Edd killed David's dad by swaping the royal wine with such a powerful sleeping draught that he could be assumed dead. Another of Edd's crimes was mass murdering pigs to find the true pork he could use to make 7 "Porkcuxes". "Porkcruxes" are objects that can hold a piece of a persons soul inside with the correct vanilla enchantment. Because of his father being a pig demon, David is the porkborn and is the only one who can hold "Porkcruxes" without going insane. And the only person who (when part of the "FND Anti Terrorist Unit") can have a chance of stopping Edd. Rich finds a porcrux and tries to bring it to FND, but goes crazy and sets off tons of anti-matter missils which destroy FND. Rich turns to porkochet and Rob has to kill him. Season Four After the attacks, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid decide to rebuild. They start a small house and David discuses with Finbar about his Executive Order 19 which was a project that David has been working for most of Season 3 for the inevitable attack by either Edd2012 or FMB. The project was a ship filled with technology and resources that can uplift them into a powerful and advanced base. Unfortunately, the ship is hit during the anti-matter explosion and Jermaine is to crash land it to survive. Jermaine is injured but recovers and many of the components, including a nuclear reactor, are destroyed. David sets off to find the wreckage and salvage the rest of the supplies and to build a base in the mountains to place all the materials and the true reason to Executive Order 19. David is pursued by armed men and hurries to get Finbar to the safety of their mountain base. Once they are there, David tells Finbar about his secret clone army that have been very costly costing up to 800 diamonds. Their was an original 50 to the clone army but only 37 made it and being named after their creator D_2the_avid. David and Finbar both found FMB's base and attacked it forcing FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to retreat and start a base elsewhere. Later on FMB attacked them with their new massive airship and damaged Elysium's watch tower. Finbar and David manage to drive them off without any further damage. David and Finbar decide to attack FMB by kidnapping Rory Junior and bringing him back to their city. Later on, he is found in a chamber with numerous rooms for torture with blood all over and is found laying on a iron bed injured and bruised. With samples examined, it is found to be Finbar's blood. Finbar is placed on trial and with many testifies from the pirates, is found guilty. In disbelief, Finbar drinks a invisibility potion and escapes setting off incendiary bombs all over Elysium's port setting it on fire and injuring or killing many pirates. David is searching for the rogue Finbarhawkes who is invisible and stole 30 diamonds and other essential ores then leaving claiming to start his own kingdom. Finbar built his kingdom Rapture ultimatly ending FnD Games. Trivia *FnD is currently disbanded and the channel name reverted to Finbarhawkes *The Former FnD channel (still contains all of FnD's videos) is https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaZ5NlPCJtXU6Q8uinqTHUg *FnD stands for Finbar and David, which is why Finbar did not keep the name after splitting from David *FnD's relationship with FMB has constantly changed, from neutral to hostile to allies to hostile again. This trend continued even after FnD's split as David became hostile with FMB, then allied again, where as Finbar became neutral then hostile. *A new channel, the League of Awful Gamers, now uploads content with both Finbar and David. This is the spiritual successor to FnD Games. Category:Affiliations